Where Is It?
by shanesnest
Summary: Oneshot fic. What happens when one of the Galaxy Angels loses something precious to her? One can only imagine! Please read and review!


Where Is It?

By Shanesnest

You could begin by saying it was a beautiful day, but then again, the place we're talking about is in outer space, so how can you tell? Day and night quickly become irrelevant concepts when the sky is always dark, although saying there's a sky is a misnomer as well since it's outer space, and always dark.

What time of day was it? Well, you could say it was morning, mid-morning, afternoon or maybe even evening, but again, we're in space, so… Well, let's say it was mid-morning, give or take an hour or two.

Hanging in its relatively stationary orbit above the blue-white planet of Transvaal, was the Galaxy Angel base. To even the most observant eye, thing were peaceful outside the base and nearby space. Even the base itself was at relative peace, no sign of change whatsoever in its alabaster hull. Only the regular flashing of marker lights on the base's exterior showed any sign of activity.

However, once one looked inside the base, there were signs of activity. From the hangar bay where crews worked to the various staffers needed to keep the base operating, the sound of people moving about and working providing a steady hum of activity.

But in one particular space, a place called the Angel Room, activity at the moment was minimal at best.

From one corner of the room, a door slide aside to reveal the yawning face of eighteen-year old Ranpha Franboise. Despite her apparent tiredness, her blond hair was arranged perfectly, the material of her uniform/skirt combination clean and free of any creases. She stretched her arms high above her head to stretch.

There was an audible crack

Sighing contentedly, Ranpha lowered her arms.

"Good morning," called a familiar voice.

Opening her cocoa brown eyes, Ranpha answered, "Morning, Milfuelle."

Moving ahead, Ranpha stepped down the short flight of stairs into the small pit in the middle of the room. Two yellow couches were arranged on either side of the pit. Ranpha had just settled onto one when Milfuelle placed a steaming mug in front of her.

"Ah," Ranpha sighed, anticipating its contents, "thanks." She leaned forward to grasp the mug.

"You're welcome," answered 17-year old Milfuelle Sakuraba. Always bubbly, the pink-haired girl wore an almost perpetual smile on her face.

And while her perky attitude could be infectious, it still grated Ranpha how it was so hard on some mornings for her to wake up whereas Milfuelle never seemed to have any trouble at all.

_Must be that luck of hers,_ she thought, taking a careful sip from the mug. The liquid inside was piping hot.

Ranpha smiled. _Mmmm, peppermint._

Milfuelle's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Be right back!"

So saying, she turned around and dashed through a door.

As it closed behind her, another opened and in stepped the second youngest member of the Angel Brigade.

"'Mornin', Mint," called Ranpha.

Sixteen-year old Mint Blancmanche looked up through the mop of blue hair that covered her forehead.

"Good morning," she said, stretching her arms out and letting out a huge yawn. She moved to the center area and plopped down on the couch as well. Her large rabbit-like ears suddenly flapped.

"Is that tea?"

Ranpha nodded. "Peppermint. Milfuelle made it."

"Do you think she has any more?"

"Probably not. She only make this for me, you know."

Although she couldn't see it, Ranpha was fair certain Mint was glaring at her now.

"Well, it's not like I want any anyway."

"Well, good," Ranpha replied, "'cause you're not getting any of mine."

"Hmmph!" Mint said, turning away.

Just then, a third door opened and out stepped the youngest of the Angels.

"Morning, Vanilla," called Ranpha.

Still pouting, Mint said nothing.

Her green eyes taking in the scene before her, Vanilla H did not reply to the greeting, instead walking down to the pit and placing herself on the opposite couch.

While some would have considered such behavior rude, neither Ranpha or Mint took notice. Vanilla rarely spoke. It was more common for her to be silent than speak up. But while she said little, the stuffed doll she held in her lap had plenty to say.

"What? I don't get a good morning? You people are so rude."

"Yes, Ranpha can be quite rude, can't she?" Mint said, "Good morning to you, Normad."

"Thank you," came the reply, "it's good to see _someone_ here has some manners."

Ranpha glared at the pink-colored doll. Mornings were hard enough without having to deal with its attitude. And Mint wasn't helping any.

"Well?" said the doll, its tone perturbed.

"Well what?" Ranpha said, already getting angry.

"Do I get a good morning or not?"

The blond-haired Angel clenched a fist. Supercomputer or not, she was getting ready to punch it right into the wall.

For inside the doll was a card-sized chip containing the 10 billion gigahertz processor and systems of Normad. Once the core of a missile, he had been found and "rescued" by the Angels while going through a pile of trash looking for the Lost Technology.

Ranpha was about ten seconds away from delivering her blow when the door opposite Vanilla opened and in stepped Milfuelle. She carefully balanced two trays. One contained four additional mugs, the other an assortment of cakes and treats.

Smiling happily, Milfuelle greeted the other Angels. "Good morning, Mint. Good morning, Vanilla. Good morning, Normad."

"Aaaahhh," sighed the supercomputer, "finally, someone who appreciates almost as much as my dear Vanilla. Thank you, Milfuelle."

"You're welcome. Here we go, everyone."

She was about to step into the pit when a door to her right opened and in burst the last of the five Angels.

"Oh, there you are, Forte," Mifuelle said, "Good morning."

Forte Stollen, the eldest member of the Galaxy Angels, glanced about wildly. Her blue eyes were wide and almost seemed to bulge from her head.

"Where is it?" she said. "Has anybody seen it?"

"It?" said Mint.

"Yes," Forte said, "have you seen it?"

"No, I don't think so. But maybe Ranpha does?"

An instant later, Forte was standing in front of her. When Ranpha didn't respond, Forte said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you seen it?"

For a moment, Ranpha considered saying yes just to tease Forte. But her past attempts at such jokes had usually ended up with Forte pulling a gun on her. And right now, she didn't want to deal with that.

Looking up into the other woman's face, she said, "Forte, I don't know what you're talking about."

The red-haired angel cast about, and upon seeing Mifuelle, charged at her.

"Milfuelle! Have you seen it?"

"What do you mean, Forte, I…. aaaaahhh!!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, the older woman shook her.

"Where is it? I can't find it!"

The shaking made the trays Milfuelle was carrying clatter together, then fall from her hands.

The mugs containing the tea overturned, spilling the hot liquid all over the greenish carpet. The cakes all fell, splattering on the ground.

"Oh Forte!" Mifuelle cried, "Look what you've done!"

But the red-haired Angel didn't even seem to notice what had happened. Not getting a satisfactory response from the pink-haired girl, she ran down into the pit, stopping before Ranpha again.

"Ranpha, where is it! I can't find it! Tell me where it is!"

"Forte," the blonde-haired girl said incredulously, "what's wrong with you this morning? Don't you see what you just did?"

But Forte was already gone, now in Mint's face, plying her with the same question.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Forte. But I do think you should apologize to Milfuelle."

But Forte had already headed to Vanilla.

"Vanilla, have you seen it? Do you know where it is?"

"What are you talking about?" said Normad, "Vanilla has no interest in anything of yours. And frankly, given your rude behavior, I don't think…"

Grabbing the stuffed doll with one hand, Forte flung him away.

Normad screeched in surprise until he hit a wall and came to rest on his side on the floor.

"C'mon, Vanilla, where is it? I really need to know."

The green-haired girl continued to stare placidly into Forte's eyes, saying nothing.

Feeling even more frustrated, Forte rose up, taking advantage of every inch of her five foot seven height. The monocle she wore in one eye flashed in the light from the overhead fixtures.

"Look," she said to everyone in the room, "I really need to find it. If one of you took, tell me right now!"

"All right Forte," Ranpha said, standing up, "I don't know what's wrong with you this morning, but none of us has any idea what you're talking about. And frankly…"

"Then I'll go find it!" shouted the red haired woman. She ran out of the pit, heading directly at Milfuelle, who was trying to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Forte!" called Mint, "look out!"

Without breaking stride, Forte vaulted over Milfuelle, stopping at the door to her room only long enough to key it open.

Ranpha and Mint rose as Forte dashed into the room.

"You don't think she'd…" Mint began.

"I hope not, but…"

A crashing sound came from the other side of the door.

Milfuelle looked up from where she was cleaning.

"Hey! That sounded like it came from my room."

"Oh no," said Ranpha, running out of the pit, "she is. Forte!"

She and Mint got to the door just as Mifuelle keyed it open. They headed down the short corridor to the kitchen, where more banging sounds could be heard.

"Forte!" called Milfuelle, "what are you doing?"

"It's not here! Where is it? I've got to found it!"

A white, red and purple blur shot from the kitchen, nearly knocking the other Angels over as it raced past.

Unsure of how to proceed, the three Angels proceeded to the kitchen.

"Oh no," said Mint, her ears flipping up in surprise.

"I can't believe she did this," said Ranpha.

"My kitchen!" cried Milfuelle.

The three of them gazed into a room in complete disarray. Pots and pans were all over the floor. Every cabinet and drawer had been opened and its contents rummaged through, some ending up on the floor also.

"My kitchen," Milfuelle repeated, her voice softer as she sniffled, then began to cry.

She turned to Ranpha, who reached out to the young girl and pulled her into an embrace.

"Why?" Milfuelle said between sobs, "why did she do this?"

"Oh Milfuelle," said Mint, resting a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder in support. "I'm sorry."

"It'll be all right," said Ranpha, "we can fix it up. Put everything back."

Milfuelle looked up at her friend, tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Really," said Ranpha, "and as soon as Forte find whatever it is she's looking for, she'll help too."

"Oh-okay."

"Look," said Ranpha, "why don't you stay here and get started. Mint and I are going after Forte."

"No," said Milfuelle.

"No?"

"Whatever it is Forte is looking for," the young girl said, "it must be very important or she… she wouldn't have done this. I want to help her find whatever it is she's lost."

"What?"

"Milfuelle, are you serious?" asked Mint, a surprised expression on her face.

"Yep."

Ranpha gently broke the embrace. "Well, okay then. Let's go."

Taking off at a run, the three girls made their way back into the Angel room, but Forte was nowhere to be seen. Vanilla was gone as well. Normad, however, was still lying on the floor where Forte had thrown him.

"Normad," said Ranpha, "did you see Forte come by here?"

"How could I see anything? Didn't you see what she did to me? Of all the unfair, mean-spirited, rude things she's ever done, this has to be… Auuugghh!"

Normad's voice rose into an electronic scream as Ranpha picked him up from the ground and began to pull on his body, stretching it.

Looking at the no-nonsense expression on her face, Normad felt a flash of fear.

"Did… you… see… Forte… or not?" Ranpha said in a measured tone.

Making a sound like a "gulp", the supercomputer answered, "Yes, I think she was heading towards Mint's room."

The blue-haired Angel's eyes went wide and her ears flipped up until they were nearly vertical.

_My costumes!_

She took of at a run, closely followed by the others.

At the entrance to Mint's room, they found a pile of clothes in the doorway. Recognizing them as her regular clothes, Mint gave a silent sigh. But then she saw the massive circular door on the wall was open.

_No! Forte, what have you done?_

She dashed into the space behind the vault door, just as Forte came flying out. Ranpha and Milfuelle were nearly knocked down as Forte blazed past them.

"Forte!" called Ranpha, but it was no use.

Just then, the two girls heard a sound like something falling and a cry of surprise.

"Mint!" called Milfuelle, concern in her voice. "Are you all right?"

Inside the vault, Mint was indeed okay, but buried beneath an avalanche of her costumes. She heard Mint and Ranpha calling for her as she struggled to free herself.

"I'm all right!" she yelled. "You two go after her! I'll be along in just a moment!."

Milfuelle looked to Ranpha who shrugged, then took off down the corridor.

Emerging back into the Angel room, Ranpha considered where they should head next, deciding she had better make sure her own room was safe.

But no sooner had they had arrived at the door then two loud crashing sounds were heard.

Stepping in, Ranpha felt as if she was going to explode.

"My gym equipment!"

Indeed, the various pieces of work out equipment were either knocked askew or lay on their sides. She caught a glimpse of Forte's coat disappearing into her bedroom.

"Forte!"

She ran into the room.

Milfuelle was about to follow her when she heard someone calling her name.

A nearly out of breath Mint came to a halt before her.

"Well?"

"Forte got into Ranpha's room too," Milfuelle said, pointing.

Mint stared in surprise at the mess.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," said Milfuelle, almost on the verge of tears again, "but I wish she'd tell us!"

Just then, Forte came into view. She was trying to run, but something was holding her back. It only took a moment for Mint and Milfuelle that it was Ranpha, holding onto Forte's coat that kept the taller Angel from escaping.

"Stop, Forte!"

"I can't! I've got to find it! Let me go, Ranpha!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

But with a quick twist, Forte tore her jacket free and dashed from the room.

"After her!" called Ranpha. "She's not getting away this time!"

Together, the three Angels dashed after Forte, just able to keep her in sight as the red-haired woman dashed into the Angel room and through another doorway.

Suddenly, Forte skidded to a halt.

"Whoa! Look out!" called Ranpha as she, Mint and Milfuelle piled into each other and fell to the floor.

"Ow," said Milfuelle, rubbing her knee.

Mint likewise was rubbing her head.

But Ranpha, flames dancing in her eyes, was on her feet in an instant.

"Forte," she growled.

"C'mon, Vanilla," said Forte, "let me in. I've got to find it and yours is the only room I haven't searched."

Getting up, Mint and Milfuelle stared along with Ranpha at Forte, who was practically looming over Vanilla.

But despite the other woman's size advantage, Vanilla stood there at the entrance to her room, unmoving, her eyes looking up at Forte.

"Look, Vanilla," the red-haired Angel said, desperation in her voice, "I promise to be careful. But I've got find it. It's got to be in here. Now move."

But Vanilla didn't move.

"Okay then," said Forte, gathering herself, "I don't want to have to do this, but…"

Suddenly, Vanilla _did_ move, her right hand reaching up and into Forte's jacket.

"Hey!"

Vanilla's hand turned, palm down, and then came back out. She was holding something.

"Here," she said in her plain and emotionless voice. She held out the object.

Forte looked down and a moment later, an ear-to-ear smile broke out on her face.

"Yes! There it is!"

She snatched the object from Vanilla's hand, cradling it gently.

"There you are! I thought I'd lost you!"

"What the…" Ranpha said.

"Forte?" asked Mifuelle.

"Yes?"

"What is it? What did you lose?"

Still grinning, Forte turned to show it to the other Angels. Both Mint's and Ranpha's jaws dropped open in surprise.

"A…a….a… gun? Ranpha said.

"Yeah," said Forte, "it's the one I carry with me everywhere. When I was getting dressed this morning, I couldn't find out and thought I'd lost it somewhere in the base."

"So then," Mint said in a disbelieving tone, "all this time… it was…"

Forte's cheeks colored and an embarrassed expression came onto her face.

"Yeah. I guess it got hung up or something like that. Don't know how I didn't figure that out."

"But Vanilla did," said Milfuelle.

"Yeah, she sure did." Forte turned to the green-haired girl, "what I'm curious about is how you knew, Vanilla."

"God knew," came the answer.

For a moment, Forte was silent, and then she turned back to the other Angels.

"So, yeah, it was all a big misunderstanding. Sorry about rummaging through your rooms like that. I guess I got a little crazy."

"A little?" said Ranpha, glaring at Forte, "A LITTLE?"

"My kitchen," Milfuelle said, about to cry again.

"And my room," Mint said, an accusing look on her face, "my private space."

"Look," said Forte, holding up her hands while presenting a placating smile, "I'm really sorry you guys."

"Oh, you don't know what sorry is, Forte," said Ranpha, a malicious grin on her face.

Mint wore the same grin. "But you're going to know. Oh yes, you're going to know."

Forte started to back away. "Hey, guys, c'mon. I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"My kitchen!" Milfuelle cried.

"I'm sorry," Forte repeated, "look, I really wanna…"

But as the three Angels advanced on her, Forte knew further words would be of no use. So she used the only other option left to her. She ran.

"Oh no you don't, Forte Stollen!" called Ranpha. "You get back here right now and take what's coming to you!"

She, Mint and Milfuelle took after Forte.

After they were gone, Vanilla walked back into the Angel room. Going over to where Normad lay, she picked him up. Cradling the stuffed doll in her arms, she walked back to her room.

"Oh Vanilla! Thank you for coming for me. I wondered how much longer it'd be before you came. Not that I ever doubted you would. You're always there for me, Vanilla. Not like the others. They're always rude and nasty to me. But not you, Vanilla, oh my sweet!"

With Normad still talking, Vanilla walked into her room, letting the door slide closed behind her before she locked it.

That done, she moved over to a space near her bed. Setting Normad down on it, she kneeled on the floor.

"Um Vanilla?" Normad said, "what are we going to do about the others?"

"Wait," she said, "and pray."

Just then, Ranpha's voice echoed in from the hallway.

"You're not getting away from me this time, Forte!"

Vanilla closed her eyes.

"Oh Lord," she said, "Please help them."

Outside the Angel base, the marker light still flash in their regular pattern. The planet Transvaal continues to spin in orbit. And while it is true that in space no one can hear you scream, you will find that anything is possible with the Galaxy Angels.

THE END


End file.
